


Part of Your World

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Human Prince ! Remus Lupin, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Prince ! Sirius Black, New Discovery: Tags Are Fun, POV Multiple, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Song: Part of Your World (Disney), wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳人鱼王子西里斯x人类王子莱姆斯灵感来自于Youtube上的《Part of Your World - Male Version》可以去看看，翻唱唱的很好听（而且超、辣、没在开玩笑，超受，我猜可能是因为他分镜直接用原本的，所以有些动作就w看到这个我才发现Part of Your World的歌词多么适合西里斯（不属于纯血的世界、拥有一切却渴望麻瓜的东西什么的(:3_ヽ)_*这里设定人鱼成年是十六岁，呼应原著西里斯是在十六岁逃家*加粗部分为《Part of Your World》的的歌词，我自己翻的，别太苛求😂
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**  
>  人鱼王子西里斯x人类王子莱姆斯
> 
> 灵感来自于Youtube上的《Part of Your World - Male Version》可以去看看，翻唱唱的很好听（而且超、辣、没在开玩笑，超受，我猜可能是因为他分镜直接用原本的，所以有些动作就w
> 
> 看到这个我才发现Part of Your World的歌词多么适合西里斯（不属于纯血的世界、拥有一切却渴望麻瓜的东西什么的(:3_ヽ)_
> 
> *这里设定人鱼成年是十六岁，呼应原著西里斯是在十六岁逃家  
> *加粗部分为《Part of Your World》的的歌词，我自己翻的，别太苛求😂

**Look at this stuff  
看看这个东西  
Isn't it neat?  
是不是很简约？  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
你是不是觉得我的收藏很完整？  
Wouldn't you think I'm the guy  
你是不是觉得我是那种男孩  
The guy who has ev'rything?  
那种拥有一切的男孩？  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
看看这些珍藏，数不清的宝物  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
一个洞穴内能收藏多少惊奇？  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
环顾四周你会觉得  
(Sure) he's got everything  
（当然了）他拥有世界上的一切**

我是西里斯·奥莱恩·布莱克，人鱼王子，下任海洋之王的继任者。一头黑发如墨，一双眼眸似风暴，追求者可以从填满整个大西洋。注定成为七大洋的拥有者，统领海洋万物，拥有所有海洋生物梦想的一切。想当然，我的十六岁成年生日会是多么盛大的庆祝典礼。来自各大洋的祝福，堆满了好几个房间的礼物，所有人迫不及待的想要讨好人鱼王子。

噢，是不是忘了提一件很重要的事？

我决定在我自己的成年加冕宴会当天逃家。

**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
我有很多个gadget跟gizmo  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
我有很多的whozits跟whatzits  
(You want thingamabobs? I got twenty)  
（你想要thingamabobs？我有二十个）[1]  
But who cares?  
但谁在乎呢？  
No big deal  
没什么大不了的  
I want more  
我想要的不只是这些**

我痛恨这里的所有一切。

我痛恨他们的虚假、痛恨那些纯血规矩，我痛恨那些高贵优雅、痛恨繁杂的皇室规定。我向往的是自由，无拘无束，自由自在的想去哪就去哪，我向往的是———

上面的世界，人类的世界。

我知道我的归属在那里。

我想要试试看跳舞，走路奔跑漫步在街道上；我吃吃看人类的食物，学习他们的“餐桌礼仪”；我想看书，没有被海水浸湿侵蚀碎裂的纸张；我想要体验他们的剑术，学习挥拳踢脚；我想听管弦音乐、我想穿衣服、戴华而不实的首饰珠宝。

我想认识很多很多不同的人类，我不想困在这个宫殿一辈子，永远只有鱼类能说话；我不想困在水里，一辈子被母后监视操弄。我想有双脚，我想走遍陆地。我想要自由。

这不是我第一次溜出家，但会是最后一次。我再也不会回到这座牢狱，被打扮的像个假人娃娃，只能像木偶一样听从母后的指示，愚蠢的向子民挥手，没有思想的重复那些命令。

宴会持续一整天，先是各个使节进贡，塞壬歌团表演，然后是持续一整天的派对，最后日落时分是我加冕成为正式王储的典礼，当然，我不会在那，没有人鱼王子给他们加冕成为王储。

我先是表现的无比乖巧的经过了上午的流程，听话的吃了午餐，然后等到下午的派对开始。

我拔腿就跑。（虽然他没有腿/破坏气氛）

**I want to be where the people are  
我想在人类生活的地方  
I want to see, want to see 'em dancin'  
我想要看，想要看他们跳舞  
Walkin' around on those  
四处奔走借由那  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
（他们叫那什么？）噢！脚**

我来到座落在格里莫广场最外围，阿尔法德叔叔的洞穴。

阿尔法德叔叔是被选定的巫师，只有他有办法让我变出双脚。因为巫师的角色特殊，就算是至高无上的沃尔布加女王也没有办法拿他怎么样。

我推开虚掩着的木板门，叔叔已经坐在那块正对着门口的石头上等待着我的到来，当然，他可是巫师，知道我要来找他。

叔叔看上去跟以前一样没什么变，头发剃的很短看得见头皮，属于巫师的墨黑印记沿着双手蜿蜒缠绕而上，经过肩膀，结束在脖子。与自己如初一彻的灰色眼睛如往常流露着温暖，现在看上去有点悲伤。

“叔叔⋯”

“我知道你为何而来，亲爱的孩子，”他拍打尾鳍游到西里斯身边，给他一个温暖的拥抱，“我知道我阻止不了你，我只想问，你真的想清楚了吗？”

“你知道我的答案的。”

叔叔叹了口气，从一旁的柜子拿出一瓶魔药。

“请允许我作为一个长辈做一点最后的挽留，”接着他凭空变出一个银色的贝壳项链，替我戴上，“到岸边再喝下这个魔药。我做了一点改良，这个贝壳会暂时收着你的声音作为抵押，会暂时不能说话，你上岸的两个礼拜都还有时间可以后悔，只要在水里打破这个贝壳释放里面的魔法就可以拿回你的尾巴。要知道一旦过了时限，或是你在岸上不小心打破贝壳就没有回头路了。”

我端详着那个贝壳，“叔叔，为什么最后你决定回来了？”我知道很久以前有一段时光他曾经到过岸上。

“我舍不得这个，”他用一种我看不懂的表情笑了笑，他挥了挥他的尾巴示意。

我向下看了看我的尾巴，强而有力，尾端是跟我头发一样墨黑色的，然后逐渐变浅，在腰部淡去。拥有这样的一条尾巴是身为人鱼的骄傲，也是我少数珍视的东西，尾巴可以说是一个人鱼的一切。叔叔舍不得而回来了，那我会舍得放弃吗？

“去吧孩子，去追求你想要的生活。”

我用力拥抱我少数真心爱的家人，带着魔药跟项链游出了洞穴。

直到喝下魔药的前一秒我才想到，那个表情是心碎。

**Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
挥动你的尾鳍，没法离开的太远  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
脚是用来跳动和跳舞  
Strollin' along down a  
随意漫步在那  
(What's that word again?) street  
（那个又叫什么？）街道**

我是莱姆斯·约翰·卢平，霍格沃兹王国的王子。我有一个跟我一起长大的好朋友，詹姆·波特，他立志将来要成为我的首席骑士，对我有点保护欲过度。平时詹姆最喜欢恶作剧，我常常被拖着一起。不过只有一件事通常都是我拉着他去做的，溜出城堡去海滩。

我对海洋有种特别的着迷，好像我望着海面总是在等待着什么；赤脚走在沙滩上，默默期待遇到什么。

这天也是一样的。我并不总是计划恶作剧的那个，但当我想要的时候我可以搞的很盛大。当我让整个皇宫的人忙的人仰马翻，我一如往常的溜到那片海滩。

然后我遇到了他。

那是一个男孩？我不是很清楚，因为从远处看他留着一头黑色长发。他仰面躺在沙滩上，看起来像是晕过去了。我怕他是个不幸是溺水的的孩子，我冲过去查看。

那是一个非常漂亮、俊美的男孩，浅浅的呼吸着（幸好！），肌肉匀称的胸口上躺着一个银色贝壳项链。我脱下外套盖在他身上，拨开他脸上黏着的头发。此时他的睫毛动了动，我被罪证确凿的抓到盯着他看。

然后我对上了我此生看过最美丽的一双眼睛。

**Up where they walk, up where they run  
水面之上他们行走，他们奔跑  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
在上面他们整天待在阳光底下  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
自在的闲晃，多希望我能成为  
Part of that world  
那世界的一分子**

阿尔法德叔叔没有告诉我变出双脚会如此的痛。我直接在沙滩上晕了过去。

等我醒来后好像对上了一双绿色的眼睛。

人类？

但是我意识模糊的又晕过去了。

我再次醒来的时候，我躺在一个奇怪的东西上面，身体还被奇怪的东西盖着，不过很温暖，很舒服。我张开眼睛，是一个暗红色的东西，看起来像是人类在用的布料，我小心翼翼的掀开它，然后发现我全身上下都套着⋯⋯那叫什么？对，衣服。我新奇的看着身上的布料，繁复的花纹不像我在沈船里面看过的。

我试图把新生的双脚甩下床，然后动了动我的脚趾头，尝试像人类那样站立。

碰！我直直的摔到地上。某个在火面前（火！）看书的人震了一下。他从火前面的椅子转头过来看我。

是那双眼睛。

那个人类显然被我吓到了，他走过来查看我的情况，因为我还呆呆的坐在地上。

“你还好吗？我在海边捡到晕倒的你，感觉把你一个人放在那里不太好，就把你带回宫殿了。”

他皱了眉头，应该是因为我还愚蠢的盯着他看，但是，天啊，人类都这么好看的吗？

“抱歉，我应该要先自我介绍的，我是莱姆斯·卢平，霍格沃兹王国的王子，你叫什么名字？”

我终于停止了我愚蠢的瞪视，我本来要回答，但是想起来我的声音暂时不能用。于是我用手比了比喉咙，然后摇了摇头，示意我不能说话，希望莱姆斯能看懂。

“你不能说话吗？”

我点了点头。

莱姆斯拿了纸（纸张！干的！不会碎掉耶！）跟应该是人类的笔，上面是鸟类的羽毛，但是我不知道怎么使用，所以我又摇了摇头。他不知道该怎么称呼我，我想告诉他我的名字，我想听他用他的语调说出我的名字，但是我做不到。

最后他不知哪来的灵感，决定叫我Padfoot。

**What would I give  
我愿意给出什么  
If I could live outta these waters?  
若我能离开水里生活  
What would I pay  
我愿意付出什么  
To spend a day hot on the sand?  
在滚烫的沙子上过上一天  
Betcha on land they understand  
我敢赌在陆上他们能够理解  
Bet they don't reprimand their own ones   
打赌他们不会训斥自己的孩子  
Bright young children sick o' swimmin'  
聪慧的年轻小孩，厌倦了游泳  
Ready to stand  
准备好要站立/反抗**

莱米发现我对所有事都无比好奇，所以带着我到处走。

一直穿着衣服的感觉很奇怪，但是莱米说浅灰色很衬我的眼睛。而且陆地上表情海里冷很多，风很大，穿衣服确实暖和很多。

我们去了城镇，去了市区，去了市场吃遍所有的食物；我们花了一整天的时间在城堡到处走来走去；我看着练武的士兵们，我翻阅图书馆的藏书，我单纯只是盯着莱米看，而他盯著书看⋯⋯

两个礼拜的时限快到了，这天傍晚他带着我躲开所有的护卫甚至是詹姆，偷偷的跑到城郊的围墙上，我们坐在城墙上，看着远方的夕阳落下，红色的颜料打翻在蓝色的天空，沾附在白色的云朵上。

我转头看着莱米，他专心的看着日落，渐弱的阳光在他脸上落下阴影，我不知道该怎么形容的绿色眼睛闪闪发光。他转过头来微笑着对上我的视线。

这个瞬间我突然想吻他。

这就是那些人类书籍所说的爱情吗？这个无比温暖、自在无拘束的感觉？这种想要一直一直待在他身边、这种想要让他一直开心、一直微笑着的感觉？这就是爱情，这就是爱上一个人吗？那么那些书籍里的文字还真是匮乏。

因为我愿意为了他放弃我的尾巴。

我轻轻的把手贴上他的脸，然后缓慢的靠近，把我的嘴唇贴上他的。

我们忙着亲吻对方，两个人都没有注意到黑夜已经降临。

**And ready to know what the people know  
我准备好知道人类有什么知识  
Ask 'em my questions  
提出我的问题  
And get some answers  
得到解答  
What's a fire and why does it  
什么是火，为什么它会  
(What's the word?) burn?  
（那是什么字？）烧伤人？**

事实证明甩掉护卫是一个愚蠢的主意。在回去的路上我们被强盗拦住了。

莱姆斯没有带佩剑出门，而我？我连路都还走的有点不稳，跑步起来疯狂的倾向右边，更别提打斗了。

强盗看上我们身上华丽的衣服，知道我们是肯定是有钱人家，但是在城郊的贫民窟没人认得出自家王国的王子，莱米为了不引人注意，没有穿皇室的代表色红色跟金色。侍卫一定正在找我们，我不确定他们还要多久。

强盗们得不到值钱的东西，失去了耐心，打算直接杀我们灭口。在斧头朝我们挥过来的那个瞬间，我冲到莱米面前，用我自己的身体保护他。

这就是爱情吗？毫不犹豫的牺牲自己只想要对方好好的？

斧头往我的胸口砍，敲碎了我胸前的坠饰。银色的贝壳裂开，发出无比刺眼的光芒，然后那阵光芒减弱，融进我的喉咙。

项链挡掉了大致的攻击，所以伤口并没有致命。强盗们因为刚刚的强光晕了过去，莱姆斯在后面接住了我倒下的身体，然后把我缓慢的放平在地上。

“Pads！噢，天啊⋯⋯Pads，拜托⋯⋯”

我试图微笑，但是伤口很痛，“莱米，我没事，别担心⋯”

我的视线逐渐模糊，但是我听到远方护卫匆忙赶来的脚步声，听到他在我失去意识前说，“等回去你有很多要跟我解释的。”

**When's it my turn?  
什么时候会轮到我？  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore?   
难道我不热爱，热爱去探索吗？  
That shore above, out of the sea  
探索岸上的一切，探索海洋以外的一切  
Wish I could be  
多希望我能成为  
Part of that world  
那世界的一分子**

等我醒来后已经是隔天早上了，我躺在最一开始的那个房间，依旧是那张暗红色的被子。莱米搬了原本放在壁炉旁边的沙发过来，看起来整晚没睡。

我跟他坦白了我的身分，包括我是人鱼王子，我逃出家门来到了这里，项链里装的是我的声音作为抵押以防我后悔想要回去。

“这是一个护卫交给我的，说是在现场捡到的。”莱米把项链放到我手上，银色的贝壳上有一道明显的裂痕，里面装的抵押品已经回到我的身上，“对不起，为了保护我，你回不去了⋯⋯”他脸色刷白，把脸埋进手里。

我默默的解开项链的钩子，然后温柔的拿开他的手，把项链戴到他脖子上，碎裂的贝壳落在了他胸前。我把额头靠着他的。

“我没有想要回去，早就决定要留下来了。我要待在陆地上，跟你一起到处旅游，你在哪我就在哪。”

他露出一个害羞的微笑，“真的？你愿意为了留下来，愿意为了放弃你的尾巴？”

“真的。”

我们交换了一个缠绵的吻，然后拥抱在一起，我不在乎他压在伤口上让我有点痛。

“你还没告诉我你的名字。”

我在他耳边笑了，

“西里斯，我叫西里斯·布莱克。”

fin. 

西里斯·老是失去意识·布莱克（不是

[1]   
我本来没有想要注解这个，但帮我校稿的兄弟问了所以（很明显她没看过小美人鱼或是忘了🌚  
因为原曲里面，爱丽儿并不知道人类东西叫什么名字，所以应该是她自创/或是赛巴斯丁告诉她的（我有点忘了  
gadget, gizmo：推测应该是钟表类的东西，在动画里面看起来是怀表那类的  
whozit, whatzit：拆开是who-is-it/whose-is-it跟what-is-it，动画里面没有出现，不清楚指的是什么  
thingamabob：看动画片指的应该是的是开瓶器

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉好像有点傻白甜(？)不太符合我平常致力追求写实的风格（自我认知），但是，嘿，这可是人鱼故事耶，偶尔换换风格也不错嘛🤣


End file.
